Si te ame
by Camila Sabato
Summary: Draco ha muerto, casi de viejo. Ginny estaba casada con el. En este triste fict, Ginny cuenta como se siente, porq se junto con el, como fue... pero tiene todavia una duda que resolver, Draco nunca mostro signos de haberla amado, y ahora que el no esta...


Si, te ame...  
  
¿ Y porque tuve que enamorarme de ti?, si es que este amor es el que mas me duele ahora. La razon nunca la supe, sentirme rechazada, confundida es lo que siempre me gusto. Y ahora que veo que todo paso, ahora que siento que ya en el mundo yo no entro, es cuando mas me duele el amor. El amor que ya no entra ni sale, no se agranda ni se achica, solo permanece intacto, como el día en el que me dejaste.  
  
Nunca supe  
Que fue lo que sentias,  
En tu rostro  
Todo parecia una mentira.  
  
Y ahora que no puedo averiguarlo, ahora que ya no estas aquí, es lo que mas me duele, el no saber si me amaste, tu rostro nunca expreso nada, nunca expresaste un gusto, nunca me demostraste nada. El amarte fue mas que una pasion para mi, fue el sentimiento mas grande que siento que aunque quiera, no lo puedo sacar de mi. Y te ame... si, te ame, pero al morir tu no exprese lagrima, ni dolor, solo me sente en tu tumba, como si todavia estuvieras a mi lado, como si tu frio rostro fuera el de siempre, sin una exprecion.  
  
Y es la duda, ¡ La duda!, lo que me mantiene intranquila y no me deja seguir viviendo en paz, tu rostro nunca expreso emocion, nunca dijiste una sola palabra de amor, nunca supe si en verdad mentias o me amabas realmente. Y ahora, despues de haber superado las peleas de nuestras familias, todo lo que pasamos juntos con amor pero sin exprecion, se a esfumado, te has ido pero no puedo, aunque quiera, sentirme triste... Solo queda la duda... La maldita duda si me amaste o todo fue una simulacion...  
  
No tenias expreciones  
Ni reias,  
Nunca supe  
Que pasaba por tu mente  
Cuando llovia  
  
Pero debi haberlo sabido antes, nunca debi haberme enamorado deti. Y te conocia desde antes, ¿ porque me tuve que haber enamorado de un ser tan frio como ti?, y es que no tengo respuesta a eso...  
  
_ ¿ Ginny?_ Pregunta Hermione con el rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras yo me levanto de su tumba y no derramo ni una lagrima ni expreso emocion_ ¿ es que no lo amaste?  
  
_ Si, lo ame Hermione, pero es que nunca sabre si el me amo a mi_ Contesto friamente. No podia sentir tristeza, aunque lo ame con locura, nuestro amor siempre fue sin expreciones, es mas, jamas derrame una lagrima desde que lo conoci, ni siquiera cuando murieron mis padres.  
  
Pero este poema, mi cancion,  
Ahora tiene sentido,  
Te ame sin ninguna razon,  
Me gustaba sentirme confundida  
  
Y es que desde el día en el que me enamore de el, me volvi mas fria, mas cerrada, nunca hablaba con nadie... Y fui tan feliz el día que me correspondiste, nunca pense que pasariamos todas esas cosas a concecuencia de eso.  
  
*************FLASH BACK************************************************  
  
_ ¿ Pero es que ya no te gusta Harry, Ginny?, ¿ Porque no le correspondiste?_ Dijo Hermione sorprendida, estando en septimo año, despues de que Harry se le habia declarado a Ginny y ella lo habia rechazado.  
  
_ Es que ya no me gusta Hermione_ Dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana, observando a un chico rubio de cabello platinado mirando el lago_ Creo que nunca me llego a gustar, siempre me gusto... otro.  
  
_¿ Y que tanto miras por la ventana?_ Dijo Hermione, asomandose tambien.  
  
_ Nada_ Dijo Ginny, dandose vuelta por completo. ¿ Que pensarian sus amigos si se enteraran que le gustaba Malfoy? ¿ Draco Malfoy?  
  
_ ¿ Y quien es ese otro?_ Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
_ Emm  
  
_ Puedes decirmelo  
  
_ Ehh, Seamus_ Mintio Ginny  
  
_ ¿ Seamus Finnigan?_ Pregunto Hermione incredula  
  
_ Si, ese mismo  
  
_ Pues yo no creo que sea Seamus_ Dijo, mirando por la ventana y señalando a Malfoy  
  
Ginny quedo callada, estaba bien que al menos que su mejor amiga lo supiera, estaba harta de no contarselo a nadie, estaba estallando por dentro _ Ginny, ¿ te gusta Draco?_ Pregunto Hermione cautelosamente  
  
Ginny asintio con la cabeza y sintio como un peso se le iba de ella  
  
_Esta bien, cada uno tiene sus gustos, nada mas te recomiendo que no le digas nada a mi novio  
  
_ ¿ Mi hermano?  
  
_ Si, ¿ que otro novio tengo?, estallaria si se lo dijieras  
  
_ Lo se...¿ te parece bien que me guste alguien asi?  
  
_ Cada uno tiene sus gustos  
  
_ Es que es tan extraño, Hermione... nunca puedo saber que es lo que siente o piensa, nunca puedo ver nada a traves de sus frios ojos grises, nunca sabre si tendre alguna oportunidad con el, nunca sabre si en verdad me ama  
  
_Gin...  
  
_ ¿ Que?  
  
_ No existe una persona que no exprese sus sentimientos, es que todavia no lo conoces, de seguro que cuando lo hagas veras su forma de ser  
  
_ ¿ Pero como me pude enamorar de una persona que no conosco? ¿ De una persona de la que no muestra su personalidad?  
  
_ No lo se, Gin  
  
******************** Receso del Flas Back***********************************  
  
Y aun esa pregunta, esa pregunta que hace ya dieciseis años que se la hice a mi mejor amiga, aun resuena en mi cabeza, nada mas que la pregunta ahora es diferente. ¿ Como me pude enamorar de un hombre dieciseis años sin conocerlo?", y aun ahora no se la respuesta... Por primera vez Hermione, ese día, respondio mal una pregunta.  
Y los dias fueron pasando, y yo solo lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, pero ahora... ¿ Como saber si lo hizo el?, ahora que esta muerto y que ese amor, que a medida que pasa el tiempo lo duplica con dolor, permanecera por siempre, con la duda de que si alguna vez ese amor fue correspondido o fue todo un engaño.  
  
Si te ame,  
Es que ahora te extraño,  
Si te ame,  
Es que ahora no te olvido.  
  
Pero no sabia lo que pasaba por tu mente  
  
Cuando me veias,  
Nunca supe si me amaste  
O mentias  
  
Sobre tu tumba, todavia recuerdo... recuerdos... el como empeze a andar contigo, ni siquiera dijiste Te amo, ni siquiera afirmaste que me querias  
  
********************* Flah Back***********************************  
  
Fue el día de baile de graduacion de septimo, el día en el que el se iba del colegio para siempre, el día de mi ultima oportunidad.  
  
Tus ojos grises miraban hacia el lago, como siempre hacian... Como supongo que siempre haces... y yo me acerque a ti, con un aire de miedo, pero de esperanza en mi misma y te declare todo lo que sentia.  
  
_ Draco, ¿ puedo hablar contigo?_ Pregunte, hablandole con temor  
  
No hablaste, no dijiste nada, solo me miraste y asentiste con la cabeza. Ni una sonrisa, ni una mirada me dirijiste mientras yo hablaba. No habia expreciones, aun no entiendo como me pude enamorar de ti...  
  
_ ¿Que quieres? _ Preguntaste friamente  
  
_ Queria decirte que..._ Jamas podria decirlo si el no hablaba._ Queria decirte que_ Era la ultima oportunidad que tendria_ Que... Te amo, Draco, me he enamorado de ti...  
  
Y en ese momento tu me miraste, en un principio me parecio que habias dibujado una sonrisa en tu rostro, pero despues entendi que estaba equivocada... Me miraste con tus frios ojos grises y me besaste sin exprecion. Yo correspondi el beso, nada me hacia mas feliz que el estar besandome contigo... Pero en tu rostro no hubo exprecion... No hubo sentimiento.  
  
************************* Fin del Flash Back*********************************  
  
Y despues todo siguio asi. Mis padres terminaron aceptandolo, igual que la madre de Draco, ya que el padre habia muerto hacia años. Mi hermano y Harry se alejaron de mi, no pudieron entenderlo... Es que aun ni yo puedo, y es que lo sigo amando.  
  
Este amor, este amor  
Que ahora permanece aunque me duela,  
Florecio sin expreciones,  
Ni llantos ni sonrisas.  
  
Si te ame, si te ame  
Me gustaba sentirme confundida,  
Pero sigue habiendo una inquietud  
Detrás de mi afecto  
  
Y despues vino la boda, ¡ Hasta me case con un hombre que ni conocia!.  
  
La poca gente que ha venido al velorio se comienza a ir, y yo me quedo sentada en tu tumba, sin derramar una lagrima, un gemido, nada. No derrame una lagrima desde que me enamore de ti...Eso lo aprendi de ti...  
  
Ni siquiera el día en que moriste, ¡Maldita sea!, me has expresado un sentimiento, nunca me pudiste haber dicho Te amo, y sigo amandote como desde el primer día, y se que seguire queriendote hasta el final...  
  
********************Flash Back**************************************  
  
_ ¿ Donde esta doctor?, ¿ donde esta Draco?_ Pregunte nerviosa a el doctor de Draco, el doctor que lo habia atendido hacia seis años a causa de su Leusemia.  
  
_ Habitacion 124, Sra. Malfoy._ Alcaro el doctor con un aire angustiado mientras yo corria hacia la habitacion que me habia indicado. Y luego grito las palabras que yo no queria oir, que por eso me habia ido corriendo_ Pero ya es su hora, Ginny.  
  
Entre a su habitacion, y encontre a mi esposo en una camilla para emergencias. Su rostro estaba palido, mas palido de lo que nunca lo habia visto, y su pelo dorado... Su pelo dorado ya no estaba, se le habia caido por el tratamiento. Respiraba agitadamente, su pecho se inflaba y decinflaba con una dificultad enorme, y su mirada... su mirada que es lo que ahora mas me duele, estaba llena de infinita tristeza...  
  
_ Gin..._ Dijo en un susurro bajo  
  
_ No hables, amor, no hables_ Dije acariciandole el rostro y besandolo en la frente  
  
Y fue entonces cuando dijiste tus palabras finales, las palabras que nunca, ni yo, podre responder  
  
_ ¿ Porque me amas, Ginny?_ Dijiste, con un ultimo respiro, y asi cerrando los ojos y llendose tu vida  
  
_ No lo se, Draco_ Dije, besando ya tus frios labios_ No lo se...  
  
*********************** Fin del Flah Back******************************  
Y eso es lo que por las noches no me deja dormir,  
El misterio que no podre resolver,  
Si te ame, si te ame  
Pero en tu rostro no hubo exprecion.  
  
¿ Como saber si me amabas  
o mentias?  
¿ Como saber si alguna vez  
fui parte de tu vida?  
  
Cai tendida en tu tumba, ya sin poder mas, el dolor desbordaba, pero me mantenia firme, no lloraba, no puedo llorar desde hace casi veinte años, eso lo aprendi de ti...  
  
Un hombre gordo se acerca a mi. Lo conosco bien, es el abogdo de Draco, el que me iba a dejar su herencia. Pero no queia hablar con el ahora... no queria hablar de Draco...  
  
_ ¿ Sra Malfoy?_ Pregunto el abogado, acercandose y tendiendome su mano para ayudar a que me parara  
  
_ Si_ Repondi, ignorando la mano y parandome yo sola.  
  
_ El señor Malfoy me encargo antes de morir, que le diera este sobre_ Dijo tendiendome un sobre rojo. Lo tome y le di las gracias. El abogado se fue, mire a la tumba de Draco con temor y abri el sobre. La letra parecia estar escrita con sangre.  
  
Escribo en estas lineas lo que nunca pude expresarte en cara...  
  
Te amo  
  
Y en ese momento, por primera vez en veinte años, una lagrima acaricio mi cara...  
  
Si te ame, si te ame,  
Pero...¿ Como saber si lo hiciste tu?  
  
Fin.  
  
PD: ¿ Que les parecio?, muy triste no??, y ni siquiera es mi pareja favorita, lo que pasa es que escribi el poema me parecio ideal para esta pareja, casi me pongo a llorar...  
  
Aunque es malisimo, no se burlen, es el segundo fict que escribo...  
  
Por favor, Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!, y si no escribanme a mi mail: cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com  
  
Los quiero muchio!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cami  
  
Cmi Weasley 


End file.
